


Lazarus

by Zarl



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25373428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarl/pseuds/Zarl
Relationships: Walter von Schenkopp/Yang Wenli





	Lazarus

Day0  
水晶吊灯的灯坠随着舞池里拥在一起的男男女女凌乱的舞步和伴奏乐队有气无力的演奏没有章法地颤动着，将被割碎了的光折射在已忘记它的存在的人们身上。  
杨威利独自坐在宴厅的角落，他面前的小桌上立着一个空了的红酒瓶，手中的高脚杯仍有半杯酒液。  
他将酒杯举到眼前，以他父亲对待艺术品的专注仔细地观察着深红色的杯中物，若是他的部下经过，大概会以为“魔术师”在进行某种凡人无法理解的脑力活动。  
然而背负了无数人期望的杨威利，在这个夜晚——战争期间他作为一个士兵尚未被炸成齑粉的寻常夜晚，只是想什么也不思考。  
也许他是想知道，当他将全部的注意力聚集在红酒随着他拿杯的手不由自主的微微晃动而泛起的波纹和酒杯所承载的细碎的光时，他是否可以忘记自己的身份和立下的赫赫战功，忘记中子光束炮击中目标时伴着人体组织迸发的光焰，忘记他少年时斜倚在床上透过厚实的透明材料看到的灼灼星光、熠熠银河。  
眼前有一整块阴影投下，酒杯上的光顷刻熄灭。杨威利抬起头，看向扰了自己清闲的不速之客复又低下头，问他，贵官有何贵干。  
已经被放回了桌上的酒杯又开始收集吊灯悠悠荡在宇宙中的光，先寇布在杨威利身旁的那把椅子落了座。  
下官只是稀奇今天您居然没有选择逃避舞会早早退场。先寇布说完，杨威利没有接话，他拿起酒杯一口气将红酒灌下喉咙，像是有些感慨地吁了一口气，牛头不对马嘴地开口，伊谢尔伦的冬天和海尼森不大一样。酒杯触及桌面清脆的玻璃碰撞声响起以后，先寇布被长时间的静默笼罩。  
乐队指挥的指挥棒软绵绵地划开空气，带出小提琴中提琴大提琴圆号小号大号上淌过的音符。高跟鞋和皮靴击打地面的响声和乐音便是宴厅里能为人听到的所有声音了，旋转了一晚上的人们不再喧哗，不再高声尖笑，情人们的蜜语和居心难测的诳语都适合低声吐露。  
杨威利缩在椅子里，在夜宴的最边缘睡着在下属眼前，呼吸平稳，面颊微微泛红，有些长的黑发垂在他闭着的眼睛前。先寇布难得没有在舞会为自己寻觅夜晚的相伴佳人，他坐在无人问津的角落，全神贯注地注视着舞池中相拥的人们，注视着空了的酒杯，注视着睡着了的基地司令官。

Day1  
先寇布不知道时间过去了多久。乐队演奏着舞会行将结束时适宜的乐曲，舞池中旋转着的人们步伐愈来愈散漫杂乱。翻飞的裙摆垂于地面，而后与笔挺的军裤一同搀扶着退场。  
曲终人散。基地最高司令官在逐渐空荡荡的厅堂角落酣睡如泥，防御指挥官则稳如泰山地端着空杯，双眼一片清明。  
乐队退场时声响板凳和谱架刺啦刺啦地响，余下的不多的人们也一小批一小批地离开。  
似乎没有人注意到角落的他们。  
先寇布最终——在漫长的静默后，拍了拍杨威利的脑袋，杨威利今天没有戴帽子，黑色的头发四下支棱着，摸上去却柔软得很。先寇布以下犯上的行为没有叫醒沉睡的司令官，他保持着一个常人必定会觉得别扭的姿势缩在椅子里。  
既然如此，就让他再多睡一会儿吧。  
当不再晃晃悠悠的灯光被熄灭得差不多时，侍应生发现了宴厅里仅剩的两人。昏暗的角落似乎由星光照明，侍应生没有认出掌握了伊谢尔伦最高权力的他们。他微微躬身，对着睁着眼的人说，先生请回吧，宴会已经结束。瞟了一眼闭着眼的人后，他接着说，需要我们为这位先生安排楼上的房间吗？  
先寇布回答，不用,我会带他回家。  
侍应在鞠躬后离开，先寇布在昏暗中又坐了半分钟，终于移开了一直注视着上司的目光。他站起身来，拍拍杨威利的肩，像拍在布偶身上一般——杨威利没有醒，没有动，连一声哼哼也没有。  
于是先寇布小心地抱起维系了伊谢尔伦所有军官和居民希望的最高指挥官，脚步沉稳地走过黯淡了的舞池，走进漫天星宿织造出的光。

Day2  
空气是炽热的。  
看不见的电阻丝在封闭的空间里逐渐升温。  
冬天怎么会这样热？  
杨威利睁眼时，先寇布僵在了他的上方。  
青年茫然的黑眼睛没有聚焦，却把手搭在了什么地方。  
继续，不要紧的，他说，请贵官继续。  
于是，准备在不该存在的吻别后离开的防御指挥官在几个钟头后惊醒，目光凝聚在承载了黎明光晕的睫毛。  
他用手抹了把脸，抹去一个不彻底的苦笑。  
门打开又关上后，杨威利睁开的眼睛依旧没有焦点，这使得他可以将天花板上百叶窗切割出的光影尽收眼底。  
他轻声吁出一口气。

Day3  
杨威利在做了一回最后退场的客人以后，又恢复了在集会上神龙不见首尾的状态。  
在很长一段时间里，没有人能在任何形式的公共活动开始半个小时后找到这个男人的影子。  
对绝大多数人来说，杨威利对集会的逃避是常态，和他用兵的玄妙和日常的懒散一般平淡无奇，无可厚非。然而，先寇布是知道的，在伊谢尔伦的上一个人造冬天，在某个舞会上，杨威利全程出席。  
所以他会在之后的每一次都去在意，去寻找。他将最后离场变成了新的习惯，让它取代了曾经的“伤风败俗”成为关于他的传言。  
交错的酒杯，曳地的长裙，在其中穿梭的人们也许会在下一次战斗中死去，也许会在更久以后的战斗中死去。但在这一刻，只要灯火仍可以倒映在眼底，他们就此永恒。  
只要他仍在寻找，他就在这样的寻找中不朽。  
当波布兰调侃先寇布年老体衰，力不从心，每次都在宴会上最后退场也等不来一个艳遇时，夏天将将就要到来，而杨威利就坐在桌子后——不指挥的时候，他不介意坐在桌子后。先寇布在嘲回去以前，装作不经意地瞟了一眼杨威利。他在专心致志地蹂躏自己的贝雷帽，看到先寇布的目光，他抬起头来和他对视。  
坦然，平静。  
先寇布于是坦然平静地对波布兰说，是啊，一直等不到，大概是年老色衰，力不从心了吧。  
波布兰看上去被某股神秘力量给禁言了，他几次张嘴，又闭上了。在场的人表情似乎都介于茫然与恐惧之间。  
啊呀，都散了都散了，长时间的寂静之后，杨威利把贝雷帽拍到桌上，招呼道，今天没什么事，都回去休息啦。  
整个伊谢尔伦最高层的官兵们像听到了下课铃的小学生一样从门口鱼贯而出。  
走在最后的先寇布走到门口时，回过头来，像是自言自语，又像是在提问，他看着杨威利说，  
你说，他们至于这么惊讶吗？  
杨威利的表情仿佛是刚才某个时刻的延迟，他变得和自己的部下们一样茫然，或是说恐惧，或是说奇异的复杂。  
他还没有来得及说些什么，也不知道该说些什么。好在门已经关上了。

Day4  
夏天开始的时候，伊谢尔伦要塞里又举行了一场聚会。  
是一场不多的参与人员几乎全是同盟军校毕业生的小型聚会。  
为什么会有这么多聚会？杨威利这么问亚典波罗的时候，他的学弟笑得有些无奈，他说可能是因为人们不知道自己什么时候，会失去参加下一次聚会的资格吧。  
小聚会没什么个人空间。*有着过命经历的熟人们聚在一起时，杨威利没有逃跑的机会也没有逃跑的计划。  
他坐在房间的角落，晃荡着啤酒罐。他的学长学弟们在他附近群魔乱舞，由于尤利安在波布兰和亚典波罗的钳制下自身难保，他得以在阴影里与酒精相谈甚欢。  
当先寇布挨着他坐下时，杨威利嘟哝了一句，日光之下无新事。  
我以为您知道我们早就不在太阳系里了。  
杨威利不想理这句毫无意义的话语，他突然就有些生气了。像是二氧化碳在胸膛里沸腾，冰冷剧烈。  
他慢慢地喝完易拉罐里剩余的啤酒，在尤利安拒绝的嚎叫中说出从那个冬天的夜晚以来，和先寇布之间第一句与战争和工作无关的话，打破了长久以来他们心照不宣竭力粉饰的太平。  
我也以为贵官知道我的酒量并不在一杯倒的范畴里呢。  
易拉罐受到与贝雷帽相同的对待时发出一连串刺耳的尖叫，被淹没在不健康食物的香味和暖光灯的光芒中。  
先寇布心想，聪明人永远都是聪明人，只要聪明人想，便可以在任何领域如鱼得水，让他这样愚笨的老手如鲠在喉。  
他的骄傲和自尊让他想回击，想否认。可是这是没有意义的，在爱情面前，有意义的东西比比皆是却也是寥若晨星。不论如何，骄傲和自尊都不在其中。  
所以，他只是说，说我理应知道的，可是您也应该理解，爱情让人心拙口夯，让人神智不清。

End

“你要怎么叫醒一个装睡的人呢？”

题名来自David Bowie《Lazarus》  
Lazarus：《圣经·约翰福音》中人物，病危时未等到耶稣的救治，耶稣一口断定他将复活，四天后Lazarus走出山洞。  
*：引自《了不起的盖茨比》乔丹的话。


End file.
